


i do. (but i don't)

by thesunthatshines



Series: dteam au's [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams a cutie in this:), Friendship, George is kind of a dick in this, If you can't tell, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, but dream:), dream's my comfort cc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunthatshines/pseuds/thesunthatshines
Summary: George can’t help but think he doesn’t belong up there.At least not with Fundy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dteam au's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005630
Comments: 18
Kudos: 269





	i do. (but i don't)

“Dream! You look so beautiful!” Sapnap exclaims and George watches as the blonde-haired boy turns around.

His breath catches.

Dream looks  _ gorgeous. _

The other was wearing a beautiful off-shoulder dress, with the waist cinched - showing off the others petite waist. He wore a shoulder-length veil and had white gloves on.

“Sapnap!” Dream burst out excitedly. “Look at me! Look at my dress!” He squealed. Dream makes eye contact with him and he gulps as he stares into the green eyes he’s known for so long. “George!” Dream exclaims and in one way or another, they end up in a group hug. 

He buries his head into Dreams shoulder,  _ one last time _ , he thinks. 

“George? You alright?” He pulls away and sees the concern swimming in Dream’s eyes. He opens his mouth,  _ no, because you’re getting married and you’re getting married to Fundy, you should be with me, please Dream, please- _

_ “ _ Gogy’s just tired, Dream! He spent all last night stressing because he didn’t know how to tie a tie,” Sapnap laughs from the left of him and Dream joins in, shaking his head at George. He closes his mouth and forces a smile onto his face. 

“Shut up, Sapnap!” He punches the others arm. “Don’t act as if you didn’t call me this morning, panicking because you misplaced your suit!” Sapnap sputters, giving a stuttered defence. They’re interrupted by Tubbo popping his head in and entering. He looks different, but a good different - wearing a well-fitted suit, yet his hair was still as messy at it usually was.

“Dream! Mum said she wanted to talk to you before the wedding starts!” Tubbo says to his brother who nods, standing up. He looks over to his two best friends with a smile.

_ He’s beautiful _

“I’ll see you in 10 minutes?” At both of their nods, he grins wider and bounds away with his brother. “You excited, Bee?” They hear Dream ask faintly.

_ I’m not excited _ , he thinks faintly in the back of his head. 

“George,” His head turns towards his raven-haired best friend. “Don’t be a stupid dumbass,”

“What?” He sputters uselessly.

“It’s taken you this long to realise your feelings for Dream,” Sapnap says, messing around with something on his phone. “And it’s on his wedding day,” He finishes, looking up finally and his stare pierces through George. “After all those rejections, you finally realise your feelings for him, huh?” Sapnap clicks his tongue, something in his eyes when he looks at George. 

“I don’t know what you mean-” Sapnap stands up from the couch he was sitting on so suddenly, and the next thing he knows, Sapnap’s in front of him, hands clenched and eyes glinting with something resembling anger.

“I don’t know what you’re planning to do George, but for once, do something that won’t make Dream cry,” Sapnap says harshly. “Because I’m tired of seeing Dream cry over you, I’m tired of having to comfort him because he thinks he isn’t good enough for you,” He sneers and George’s eyes fall guiltily. 

He couldn’t say that he was a saint in this situation and that Sapnap’s words had no truth in them. Because, in all truth, he knew Dream’s feelings for him. He saw the looks, heard the soft words. Yet, he did nothing when he saw the dark bags under the eyes while he had been dating Maia or Minx. Could tell that Dream was quieter and more drawn into himself when he had been dating.

“George,” Sapnap says softly, making him look up again. “I’m not saying to not follow your feelings,” He gives George a soft smile. “I’m just saying to think about Dream when you do whatever you do, alright?” He nudges George’s shoulder, and George cannot fault him for this. 

He and Dream were best friends after all. They had known each other since Kindergarten, having been neighbours and gone to the same school. George had transferred into their school in the 8th grade, and ever since then, they had been friends, their group expanding. 

“Yeah, alright,” He ends up choking out, grinning weakly at Sapnap. “Come on, it’s almost time for the wedding to start,” They make their way out of the room and go to their respective places, George heads into the venue and Sapnap waits at the entrance. 

Sapnap was Dream’s best man - and the one walking him down the aisle. He understood, of course, he was even in relief. He didn’t want to walk his best friend down the aisle when he just figured out that he was in love with him.

He had sat down in the front row, next to Punz. He sighed heavily and he could feel Punz’s eyes on him. He nodded his head to tell Punz that he was fine.

_ (“George, just say you love me!” Dream whined, hanging onto his friend. George laughed, pushing him away, missing the hurt in the others face.  _

_ “Absolutely not, Dream,” He teased the other boy as he pulls his phone out, pulling out the messages between him and Maia _

_ “George, come on, I love you! Why can’t you say you love me back?” Dream exclaims, throwing his hands up. Sapnap finally looks up from the TV at that. _

_ “I just, do not love you, Dream. Simple as that,” He says distantly.  _

_ There’s a heavy silence and he looks up, his eyebrows furrowing when he sees Dream, face blank, and Sapnap, giving a concerned look to his best friend. _

_ “I love you Dream! I’m better than Gogy anyways, don’t even worry about him,” Sapnap tackles him into a hug and sticks his tongue out to George who rolls his eyes. _

_ And even though Dream laughs it off, he can’t get the image of Dream’s eyes carrying an immense hurt in them out of his mind.) _

He looks to the aisle as he hears the door open and all the guests look towards the back. He sees Tommy coming inside, and following him is Ranboo. Tommy throws out the flowers, and he can see the pure excitement on the younger boys face - the fact that he was flower boy made him extremely excited  _ (after all, all the women would be looking at me, George! You wouldn’t understand-) _

When Tommy reached the front row, he made eye contact with George and gave him a strange look. He sent a confused look back but was distracted by a song starting up again. His head turned to the back as the doors opened again and-

_ Fuck _

With the sun streaming in from behind him, it looked as if Dream had a halo. Put that together with how ethereal he already looked, and George felt so lucky to be seeing him at that moment. At that moment, he pictured himself at the other end of the aisle, waiting for Dream. 

He pictured himself marrying Dream, instead of Fundy marrying Dream.

_ (“Dream!” He hears himself scream out as he watches his friend collapse in the field. The other team pauses, but he sees Sapnap and Punz immediately rushing to the limp body in the middle of the field. His breath catches in his throat and suddenly he’s tearing himself through the crowd and dropping to his knees next to his best friend.  _

_ He stares down his friend, who’s looking too pale, too lifeless, too… too not Dream. Dream was always full of life, sunny smiles and grins, arms around the shoulder, affection at all times of the day. Dream was comfort and tea kettle laughs and wheezes- _

_ This body that was pale and unmoving wasn’t Dream. _

_ “Is-is he gonna be okay?” He asks Wilbur who had just arrived. The captain of the team looks stressed and worried, his mouth set into a firm line. George could sympathise - they had had finals for the past week and a half - and George heard all about the intensity of the football training that they had to do. Many times, Sapnap and Dream had come back to the dorm, exhausted and sweaty, ready to fall into their beds and sleep. Their college was in the finals again this year, going against a team who was undefeated the whole season.  _

_ “Hopefully,” Wilbur says, watching medics load Dream on to a stretcher. Wilbur sets a hand on both Sapnap and Punz’s shoulder - “Come on, there are 5 minutes left - let’s just win this and we’ll go visit him after,” He says. _

_ George stands and walks back to the crowd - going back to his place next to Bad and Skeppy. He spots Tubbo next to Bad as he approaches, the younger boy close to tears. Tommy’s near, pacing over and over again. He sits down next to Tubbo and the other leans on him. He offers silent comfort to him, knowing how worried he had to have been. _

_ Their school wins the finals, but it doesn’t feel like a victory when there’s a gigantic presence missing from the field. He drives Tommy and Tubbo to the hospital, and they meet half the football team there and their other friends.  _

_ They’re set in the waiting room and all you can hear is nervous tapping or someone constantly shifting. _

_ “How is he?” Sapnap asks, standing up as soon as he sees the doctor come out of Dreams’ room.  _

_ “Your friend is very dehydrated, and a bit malnourished as well. We also think that the heat and the fact that he was extremely dehydrated contributed to his fainting,” The doctor pauses, looking at his clipboard. “It says in his medical file that he has a history of panic and anxiety attacks?” He looks up to confirm. “That may have also been a contributor to his fainting spell, but we’ll know for sure when he wakes up,” _

_ “Are we able to visit him?” _

_ The doctor thinks about it for a minute, “I suppose so, after all - our biggest benefactors wouldn’t be too happy if we didn’t take care of their son right?” He winks at them and walks away. _

_ They get into the room and George’s heart stutters as he sees Dream. He looks so small, so lifeless and weak, laying on the bed, his skin almost as pale as the sheets. His dark eye bags and sunken cheeks are painfully obvious under the harsh lighting of the hospital. _

_ After an hour or two, Dream finally wakes up. By then, it’s just George and Tubbo - everyone else going to get food from the McDonalds down the street. _

_ “Dream!” Standing up, he and Tubbo rush from their seats to Dream’s side. The blonde groans weakly, and opens his eyes, and even then George can see the exhaustion in them. _

_ “Did we win?” Dream rasps out weakly and Tubbo sniffs before tackling his older brother into a hug. George watches as the younger buries his head into Dreams chest and looks up to Dream again. _

_ “You’re an idiot, you know that right?” He whispers out when he hears Tubbo’s breathing and sees his relaxed figure - the boy was asleep. _

_ “George-” _

_ “How the HELL,” He raises his voices, and then lowers it again, sending a glance towards Tubbo. “How the hell did I have to find out from a fucking doctor, that-that my won best friend hasn’t been eating or drinking or just-just overall not taking care of himself?!” He says angrily, mindful of his voice. Tears spring up to his eyes and he blinks them away quickly. _

_ “I-I’m sorry George,” Dream says regretfully. “I didn’t mean to faint, I just-“ He cuts himself off with a sigh, looking much older than a 19-year-old at that moment. “It’s been a long couple of weeks, I’m sorry,” He breathes out finally. _

_ His eyes soften as he looks at Dream. Dream who was always there, Dream who was prideful and had a big ego but had the kindest heart. Dream, who he just watched collapse. _

_ He breathes out slowly, “I know you didn’t mean too...but please, please take better care of yourself?” He pleads. “You not eating and drinking is extremely unhealthy Dream, don’t think I haven’t noticed you barely sleeping either,” he points out and watches Dream look away guiltily. _

_ “I promise, I didn’t even do it on purpose, it just sorta happens when its finals and exam seasons,” The blonde smiles up at him. _

_ George rolls his eyes and makes a split decision as he eyes the bed. Finally, he climbs in the bed, ignoring the surprised noise that comes out of Dream. He wiggles a little bit to get comfortable and feels Dream slip an arm around his shoulder. A warm feeling blooms in his chest at the familiar action. _

_ “I’m gonna take a nap, you’ve caused me enough stress today,” He mumbles, already burying his head into Dream’s side and feeling Dream’s arm hug him tighter. _

_ “Night George,”) _

Dream and Sapnap reach the end of the aisle and Sapnap pulls Dream into a hug that lasts several moments. He watches Sapnap whisper something in Dream’s ears and the other boys' nods, pulling back but there’s something in his eyes.

Dream climbs up next to Fundy, the two sharing a smile. They look perfect, Fundy with his fitted suit and Dream...Dream being Dream.

George can’t help but think he doesn’t belong up there.

At least not with Fundy.

_ (He looks up from his coding when he hears his bedroom door slam open. Dream enters, Sapnap behind him. The former has an angry look on his face and the latter's desperately trying to pull him back.  _

_ Something was wrong. _

_ Immediately, his eyes traced both his friends for injuries but - none.  _

_ “George, what the fuck?” He heard Dream ask, he looked up, seeing Sapnap groan and plop himself onto George’s bed. His face must convey the confusion he’s feeling because Dream starts clarifying. “You’re dating Minx? What the fuck, why didn’t you tell me?” He almost snarls. _

_ “Is that what this is about? It’s not that big of a deal Dream, it just never came up,” the lie is so painfully obvious, and Dream can tell it is too. Sapnap as well if the pained groaned coming from his bed was any indication. _

_ “That’s bullshit!” The shout comes easily to Dream, his anger contagious and making George angry. “I’ve just been told by fucking Punz of all people! He goes, Minx and George are pretty cute, aren’t they? I go, yeah I guess, and he goes, Yeah! They’re couple goals!” The fire burns so brightly in his eyes. “And you know what I say? Like a fucking idiot? I say they’re not dating! And he looks at me, straight in the fucking eye, and says Dream, they’ve been dating for 3 weeks now!” George winces. “So I turn to Sapnap so that he’ll back me up, and he’s avoiding my eyes and not telling Punz off, so I guess everyone but me knew, huh George?” He snarls, throwing his hands up. _

_ “Dream, I don’t have to tell you everything!” He retaliates. It’s a lie, he tells Dream everything. _

_ “I’m not saying you have to tell me everything, but a heads up that you’re best friend is dating someone who’s dad is the coach for our rival team would’ve been nice!” _

_ He scoffs, “Is that what this is about?! It’s because Minx is from the rival team?” He shouts back, his mouth having no more filter. “Minx wouldn’t sell our team out Dream!” _

_ “I don’t fucking care about that!” Dream bursts out. “I care about the fact that everyone knew about this, yet I knew shit! I thought you were taking a break from dating? What happened to that?” He questioned. “Is this why you’ve been ditching the movie nights? Is this why you haven’t gone to the past 3 study groups? Because you’re out with Minx?” _

_ “Yes! Okay?! Yes!” He roared. “I have been ditching the movie nights and the study groups to hang out with Minx, okay?!” He has a sick feeling of smugness as he watches the hurt flicker across Dream’s face. “I would rather be with my girlfriend than watch Harry Potter for the 6th time with you and Sapnap! I would rather cuddle with my girlfriend than hear you complain about coding, or talk about Shakespeare, ” he spits out _

_ “You don’t mean that,” He could tell that Dream tried to sound firm, but the shakiness gave it away. Everyone always thinks that Dream was the strongest, the least likely to cry, the least emotional. Anyone who was near him when he watched Harry Potter: Goblet of Fire knew otherwise. _

_ “George, chill out-” He hears Sapnap start, concern in his voice. _

_ “No, Sapnap,” He cuts him off. His mouth moves before he can register the words coming out, and he looks straight into Dream’s eyes as he says, “Dream can’t handle the fact that he just is not my priority anymore and that I would rather spend time with someone that I actually love than spend time with him,” He takes sick satisfaction in the hurt he sees in the emerald eyes. He can’t bring it in himself to regret what he said, even when he sees the tears in Dream’s eyes. _

_ “Fuck you, George,” He whispers, storming out of the room. It’s silent in the room, both he and Sapnap staring at the door. _

_ “You fucked up majorly this time George,” Sapnap sighs. _

_ “What?! I didn’t do anything wrong, he was the one that came in here and just started yelling at me!” He defended. _

_ “I thought you would’ve told Dream by now, after all, everyone in the friend group knows, fuck, even Tommy and Tubbo know and they aren’t even in college yet,” George winces. “I didn’t tell him, because, well,” Sapnap smiles sardonically. “You guys were best friends, I would’ve thought you would’ve told him first,” Sapnap stands, and his eyes lock onto George, hard and unforgiving. “Fix this, because I’m not.” _

_ And with that, he’s gone and he hears the TV in the living room turn on soon after that. _

** Punzo **

** 5:25pm **

_ is Dream with you? _

_ he’s not picking up our calls _

** Sapnapitus  **

** 5:27 pm **

_ is Dream at home? _

_ george? text me if you see dream _

**_ Wilbur _ **

**_ 5:39 pm _ **

_ I know you and dream are fighting right now _

_ but if you see dream _

_ tell him to call me back _

** child **

** 5:58 pm **

_ hey big man _

_ I normally wouldn’t message you because i don’t like you very much _

_ but do you know where big D is?? _

_ tubbo hasn’t seen him all day and he hasn’t responded _

_ to anyone’s text _

_ tubbo’s worried _

_ he’s gotten his parents to text dream but he hasn’t replied to them either _

_ text me back when you can a big man _

_ It’s the next day, and George hasn’t seen Clay since the night before. He worries his bottom lip in between his teeth. After having a whole day to himself, he admits that what he said was too far, he would always prioritise his friends over his girlfriend.  _

_ God, he was an idiot.  _

_ He calls Sapnap, “Have you found him yet?” Is the first thing he says into the phone.  _

_ “Not yet, we finished practice early to go look for him,” The worry is clear in Sapnap’s voice. “We haven’t found him yet though. we’re about to go into the city,” George bites his finger in worry, walking into the kitchen. His eyes trail across everything before it lands on a picture that stands out on the fridge. He walks closer to it. _

_ It’s a picture of their friend group on a playground, after one of the football games. They had all headed there, and it was deserted. Technoblade had immediately gone to push Tommy over who was on the swing. Everyone had spread, and George remembers Dream sitting on the bench that overlooked the playground. He remembers sitting down next to him. _

_ “What’s on your mind?” He had asked as he watches the sunset. _

_ “Nothing,” Dream hums. “I’m just grateful for you all,” _

_ He snaps back to attention as he hears Sapnap calling his name. _

_ He rushes out the shared apartment, putting his shoes and jacket on in a hurry. “I know where he is!” He breathes out as he hurries to the direction of the playground. “Go to the playground,” he says into the phone before hanging up. _

_ When he gets there, he can see a figure seated on a familiar bench. Getting closer, he can see that Dream’s knees are brought up to his chest. The younger only has a thin sweater on, a pale green sweater - his favourite sweater.  _

_ “Dream?” He calls out softly and his heart hurts at the way Dream’s shoulders tense up. _

_ “George,”  _

_ He sits down next to Dream, leaving room between the two of them. He’s brought back to that day with his friends, the sun setting again. _

_ “I’m sorry for saying those things yesterday,” He says, words coated in guilt. Dream doesn’t say anything for a hot minute and George gulps nervously. _

_ “It’s okay,” Dream chuckles, filled with self-depreciation and he sounds so unlike Dream, so unlike the tea kettle laugh, he’s used to. “I can’t fault you for speaking your mine after all. I also can’t fault you for speaking the truth,”  _

_ “What? Dream, no,” He almost screams, turning to his friend. “I didn’t mean it, I was angry and I wasn’t thinking straight, I’m so sorry,” He pleads with his friend to believe him. _

_ “George, I’m not angry at you for telling the truth, you don’t have to lie to me,” Dream smiles, slow and painful. “I was just angry that everyone else knew, but not me I guess,” Dream shrugs. “I won’t get mad if you decide to skip out on a group study or not go to a movie night, really,” _

_ “No! Dream, listen,” He looks straight into Dreams’ eyes. “I didn’t mean any of that, you will always be a priority, I promise,” His voice trembles as he catches Dream’s hands in his. “I was angry and I was defensive and I didn’t mean any of what I was saying,” Dream still avoids his eyes and he says the one things that would make Dream believe him, “I love you, Dream,” He says slowly, watching the green eyes he loved so much snap to his. _

_ “I love you, I love you, I love you,” He repeats over and over again until Dream is giggling and a pink blush is on his face.  _

_ “Forgive me?” He offers and Dream nods, a smile on his face and they both lean against each other until the others come, tackling Dream. _

_ “Dream! You’re in so much trouble with mum and dad,” _

_ “What? What’d you tell them, Bee?” Dream questions his brother who only giggles. _

_ “Big D! You’ve been here all this time! Not like I was worried or anything,” _

_ Sapnap stands, arms crossed and a frown on his face. Dream approaches him with a guilty smile and Sapnap rolls his eyes and pulls him in for a hug.  _

_ “Never do shit like that ever again alright?” Sapnap mumbles into his shoulder and Dream nods, everyone else looking away, feeling like they’re all third wheels because of the 10+ years of friendship the duo has over everyone else. _

_ Sapnap nods at him over Dream’s shoulder.) _

George thinks that even now, a few years later, Dream still thinks about that argument.

He snaps back to attention as Dream finished his vows. He’s regretting spacing out so much but the pain in his chest stops him form being to regretful. 

“Before we continue, is there anyone in this hall right that has any reason why these two should not be wed?” He makes eye contact with Dream, the younger smiling at him. There’s something in his eyes, a hint of longing, a hint of regret.

He can feel eyes burning into his skull. Looking up, he can make out Sapnap looking at him, Tommy, Punz, even Tubbo.

_ Are you gonna, do it?  _ They all seem to be asking him.

_ I don’t know,  _ he thinks desperately. He thinks back to when they were in college, the movie nights, the nights out with their friends. He thinks back to when Dream would enter his room, looking for comfort and he would happily give it out. He thinks back to when Dream collapsed and how it felt as if his whole world was falling apart as he watched Dream fall. He remembers the fight, he remembers Dream’s sunny smile, the larger-than-life energy, remembers telling Dream that he had Golden retriever energy. He thinks back to Dream telling him he said yes to Fundy, a strangely hopeful lilt in his voice. 

He thinks back to late nights at 3 am when they were in George’s room - talking about all their hopes and fears and how every night, without a fail, Dream would whisper, ‘I love you’ to him. 

( _ He’s in his information theory class, packing his stuff up to go to a cafe that he and Dream had agreed to meet at. Someone clears their throat in front of him and he looks up to see a scrawny boy, a mop of brown hair and happy blue eyes. _

_ “Can I help you?” He raises an eyebrow questioningly. _

_ “I-I uh,” the other guy clears his throat. “I just thought that I would tell you that you and Dream are a really cute couple!” He squeaks out, before scurrying away. _

_ “Wait- We’re not dating!”) _

George feels the heavy beating of his heart as he imagines a life with Dream as Fundy’s husband. They wouldn’t have the late-night talks anymore, no more sunny smiles, no more over-affectionate hugs. 

Nearly all his life, Dream is there. Dream had been there for everything. When he graduated, Dream was there. When Maia broke up with him, when he broke up with Minx, Dream was there. Dream was there through the ups and downs, was there at 4 am when he needed a shoulder to cry on. He was there when he wanted to watch Jojo Rabbit. He was there through exams, through all-nighters.

What was George without Dream?

“I-” He chokes out, fist clenching.

“Okay, and now through the power invested in me by this church, I pronounce you two Partners in Marria-”

“I object!” He stands up suddenly, meeting the eyes of Dream. He sends a small smile to him, ignoring all the gasps. “I object to this wedding,”

He looks out into the crowd and sees the blank faces of their friend group, though Tommy is giving him a secret thumbs-up. He makes eye contact with Sapnap, his face giving nothing away. His eyes, however, hold proudness in them and they nod to each other.

“Dream, you don’t belong to Fundy,” he whispers to the other, staring into the beautiful emerald eyes. 

“You belong with me and I love you, so so so much,”

**Author's Note:**

> i...i needed angst i am so sorry
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
